Utilisateur:Florian Nantes
Trekkie amateur, je rechute régulièrement au fil des années. Je joue également sur Star Trek Fédération. Venez nous rejoindre ! Travaux Katherine Janeway "Kathryn Janeway" a été mon premier article "majeur" sur MA. Ca m'a occupé au printemps 2007. A l'époque, plutôt que de traduire l'article de MA:EN, j'ai préféré prendre chaque épisode de VOY l'en après l'autre et de faire un résumé de ce que Janeway y faisait... Me suis bien amusé - mais quelques spoilers puisque ça m'a obligé à lire les résumés anglais d'épisodes que je n'avais pas encore vus. Assez content de moi malgré tout, puisque l'article a été nominé dans les articles vedettes. Téléporteur Sur l'article "Téléporteur" de juin 2011 à novembre 2012. Après avoir traduit l'article principal, je me suis attaqué à toutes les pages liées l'une après l'autre de sorte qu'il ne reste plus un seul lien en rouge sur la page... Un travail assez colossal (pour moi en tout cas) qui a nécessité la création de plus d'une centaine de pages liées. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une bonne partie de ces pages (comme les pages DVD/Blu-ray de chaque film ou certains magazines ou livres) sont des références qui reviennent un peu partout - ce sera toujours ça de moins à faire par la suite. Ouvrages de référence En novembre 2012, je m'attaque aux ouvrages de référence. Pas la page elle-même, mais les ouvrages qui y sont référencés - si on peut dire. Pour qu'on retrouve un peu tout le temps les mêmes un peu partout, autant s'en débarrasser maintenant. À droite, à gauche Octobre 2014, près de longs mois d'absence, je me remets dans le bain. Je vais laisser les ouvrages de réf de côté pour l'instant et me contenter de papillonner à droite et à gauche, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. Épisode hebdomadaire Octobre 2016. Après un rapatriement, deux déménagements et un changement professionnel majeur, je reprends enfin ma « tradition » de l'épisode hebdomadaire du mercredi. Pas de travaux spécifiques en vue, mais je recommence au moins à compléter les citations des épisodes au fil des semaines, et éventuellement les résumés d'épisodes mêmes en fonction de mon temps. Discovery Octobre 2017. Avec la diffusion de DIS sur Netflix, je travaille sur les résumés, fiches de personnages et articles connexes de la série, ainsi que sur la mise à jour des articles existants avec les nouvelles infos. Contributions Principales ;Episodes/Films * Star Trek (2009), section "résumé" (novembre 2011) * Star Trek Into Darkness, section "résumé" (février 2014) * Star Trek: Phase II (juin 2012, article vedette) ;Groupes * Gouvernement Provisoire Bajoran (mai 2011) ;Histoire * Histoire ferengie (mai 2011) ;Lieux :Etablissements :* Chez Quark (mai 2011) :Planètes, planétoïdes, asteroïdes, etc. :* Rura Penthe (mars 2012) ;Livres :Ouvrages de référence :* Star Trek is... (mai 2012) :* Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual (décembre 2012) :Romans :* Dark Mirror (novembre 2012) ;Personnages * Kathryn Janeway (avril 2007, article vedette) * Michael Burnham (octobre 2017 - en cours) ;Technologies * Téléporteur et pages liées (juin 2011 à novembre 2012, article vedette), dont: ** Procédures de téléportation spéciales (mars 2012, puis novembre 2012) ** Accidents de téléportation (mars 2012, puis novembre 2012) ;Vaisseaux :Classes :* [[Classe Intrepid|Classe ''Intrepid]] (avril 2011) :* [[Classe Defiant|Classe Defiant]] (janvier 2012) :Sections :* Infirmerie (mai 2011) :* Salle de téléportation (décembre 2011) :* Salon d'observation (novembre 2012) En vrac * A Brief Guide to Star Trek * A Comics History (ouvrage de référence) * Accord de Jankata * Accords de Tau Ceti * Adam Lebowitz * All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek * Amplificateur de signal ‎ * Ansata * Antigraviton * Apogee, Inc. * Appareil de téléportation multidimensionnelle * Assimilation * Badlands * Beam Me Up, Scotty * Becoming Human: The Seven of Nine Saga * Ben Burtt * Beyond the Final Frontier (ouvrage de référence) * Beyond Uhura * BFI TV Classics - Star Trek * Biofiltre * Blu-ray * Bobine d'émission * Bobine de phase * Bobine de transition de phase * Bouclier déflecteur * Bouclier magnétique ‎ * Bouclier multi-adaptatif * Brassard de téléportation d'urgence * Braxton * Bringloid * Brouilleur de téléportation ‎ * Bruce Walters * Captain Kirk's Guide to Women * Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages * Champ de confinement annulaire * Champ de dispersion de particules * Charlie Mullen * Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI * Chasseur (espèce) * Chef * Chef de la téléportation * Choc de la téléportation * Ciblage électromagnétique * Cinefantastique * Cinefex * Combustion tricyclique * Commentaires audio * Commentaires sous-titrés * Compensateur d'Heisenberg * Compensateur gravitationnel * Conversational Klingon * Console de téléportation * Coque * Coridan (Planète) * Corporation Sheliak * Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon * Cylindre de test * Dan Curry * Danica Erickson‎ * Darrell Anderson * David R. Morton * Deep Space Nine: A Celebration * DeForest Kelley: A Harvest of Memories * Dégradation cellulaire * Détecteur * Détonateur remat * Devore * Delta Quadrant (ouvrage de référence) * Différentiel temporel * Discriminateur de phase * Douglas Grindstaff * Ducane * Ellen Lichtwardt * Emory Erickson * "Enterprise" Flight Manual * Enterprise Incidents: The Technical Book of Science Fiction Films * Erin Hansen * Espèce 10026 * Ethan Novakovitch * Feinberger * Flux de matière * Foundation Imaging * From Sawdust to Stardust * Gene Roddenberry: The Last Conversation * Gorgan * Groupe stellaire de Talos * Halkan * Holodeck‎ * How to Speak Klingon * How William Shatner Changed the World * Howard Anderson Company * I Am Not Spock * Iconien * Industrial Light & Magic * Industrial Light & Magic: Into the Digital Realm * Industrial Light & Magic: The Art of Special Effects * Inhibiteur de téléportation * Inhibiteur de transition de phase * Inside Star Trek: The Real Story (ouvrage de référence) * Intendant * Interférence ionique ‎ * Interlock de téléportation site-à-site * Interlock système * Intercom * Jean-Luc Riker * Jim Martin * John Dykstra * Journal de téléportation * Kelbonite * Kira Nerys (miroir) * Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual * Klingon for the Galactic Traveler * La Nouvelle-Orléans * Letters to Star Trek * Life Signs: The Biology of Star Trek * Lily Sloane * Living with Star Trek: American Culture and the Star Trek Universe * Magnésite * Magnus Hansen * Make It So (ouvrage de référence) * Manœuvre de Picard * Marie Picard * Marqueur de téléportation * Mémoire tampon‎ * Mémoire tampon multiplexe * Micro-résonateur * Micro-téléporteur * Milice bajorane * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise * Nervala IV * New Worlds, New Civilizations * Nicholas Meyer * Niveau quantique * Nyrien * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual * Orage ionique * Orage électromagnétique * Orchidée * Ordinateur * Ordinateur central * Patch au viridium * Peter Kuran * Philippa Georgiou * Phobie de la téléportation * Plateforme de téléportation * Polaron * Portail iconien * Pourvoyeur (Nacene) ‎ * Première Fédération ‎ * Psychose de la téléportation * Radiations de thoron * Radiations hypéroniques * Radiations thêtas * Résistance bajorane * Richard Sarstedt‏‎ * Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. * Risa * Robert Butler * Robert Goodwin * Robert Sallin * Roger Guyett * Russell Earl * Rutia IV * Scanner à imagerie moléculaire * Scanner à magnétons * Scanner de visée * Scanner paramétrique ‎ * Schéma moléculaire * Sikaris * Sonde * Sphère de Dyson * Stadi‎ * Star Trek Adventure * Star Trek Blueprints * Star Trek Cookbook * Star Trek Cross-Stitch * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (blu-ray) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (DVD) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (blu-ray) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (DVD) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (blu-ray) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (DVD) * Star Trek Maps * Star Trek Memories * Star Trek Monthly * Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series * Star Trek Science Logs * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology * Star Trek Sticker Book * Star Trek Universe * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (blu-ray) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (DVD) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (blu-ray) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (DVD) * Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) * Star Trek (DVD film 2009) * Star Trek - The Art of the Film * Star Trek: Action! * Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts (ouvrage de référence) * Star Trek: Celebrations * Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD) * Star Trek: Federation Passport * Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide * Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years * Star Trek: First Contact (blu-ray) * Star Trek: First Contact (DVD) * Star Trek: Generations (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Generations (DVD) * Star Trek: Generations (musique) * Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images * Star Trek: Insurrection (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Insurrection (DVD) * Star Trek: Nemesis (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Nemesis (DVD) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Human Frontier * Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: Voyager (DVD) * Star Fleet Technical Manual * Starlog (magazine) * Système de Tau Ceti * Système nerveux * Taresien * Tau Ceti III * Tau Ceti IV * Titre de travail * Téléportation Code 14 * Téléportation fœtale * Téléportation site-à-site‎ * Téléportation suspendue * Téléporteur Mark V * Téléporteur Mark VI * Téléporteur Mark VII * Téléporteur portable * Téléporteur site-à-site * Téléporteur sub-quantique * Téléporteur subspatial * Téléporteur temporel * The Art of Ralph McQuarrie * The Art of Star Trek * The Best of Enterprise Incidents: The Magazine for Star Trek Fans * The City on the Edge of Forever (ouvrage de référence) * The Classic Trek Crew Book * The Complete Unauthorized History * The Completely Useless Unauthorized Star Trek Encyclopedia * The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion * The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion * The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book * The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book Volume II * The Ethics of Star Trek * The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition * The History of Trek * The Hologram's Handbook * The Klingon Dictionary * The Klingon Hamlet * The Klingon Way (ouvrage de référence) * The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations * The Making of Star Trek * The Making of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * The Making of Star Trek: First Contact * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The Making of the Trek Films * The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry * The Star Trek Compendium * The Trek Crew Book * The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book * Théorème d'Elway * Théorie du téléporteur * Traité d'Armens * Trajecteur spatial * Transpondeur * Transpondeur sous-cutané * Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Unauthorized Story * Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies * Trek: The Lost Years (ouvrage de référence) * Triacus * Tricordeur médical * Tube de Jefferies * Tzenkethi * Unité de téléportation d'urgence * Ux-Mal * Val Jean‎ * Visual Concept Engineering * Verrou de particules * Warped Factors * William Blackburn‎ * Xanthras III À faire Post-it * Désambiguation * Infobox * Modèles * Redirections * Infobox Support